


Untitled

by WritingSiren



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Coming In Pants, Gay, M/M, PWP, This is Bad, what is this ew wtf omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Doofus Rick eats Jerry's ass. That's literally it.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is absolutely terrible oh my god. I'm not even gonna try to explain myself lmao.

"Um... I've never done this before, Jerry... O-Or, anything like this before..." Doofus Rick mumbled shyly behind Jerry, staring right at his ass.

"Well, from what I know you just... Stick your tongue in and wiggle it around, I guess?" Jerry replied, kneeling on the bed and propping himself up on his elbows.

Neither of them really remembered how they got into this situation, nor did they really care. All Jerry remembered was Rick asking him if he wanted to try something "weird" with him. And by weird, he meant ass play, specifically ass eating. Even though the other Ricks made fun of him for being into it, he couldn't really deny it anymore. In fact, he felt better now that he had finally accepted this kink of his. And he was glad that Jerry accepted it too, or at least he thought he did. He wouldn't have agreed to do what they were doing now if he didn't, right?

Doofus Rick sighed, and Jerry shuddered when he felt his breath ghost across his ass cheeks. He was getting impatient at this point and wanted to tell Rick to just _do it_ already, but he knew the other man's feelings were sensitive.

Almost as if Rick had read his mind, he spread Jerry's ass cheeks apart. "Um, Jerry... W-We don't have to do this if you don't want to..."

"It's okay," Jerry replied, looking at him over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. "Just take your time."

Rick nodded and swallowed hard. He was really about to do this, he couldn't believe it. Leaning forward, Rick stuck out his tongue and pressed it inside Jerry's hole.

Jerry gasped. God, this felt _weird_. Wait... Did Rick just... Stick his _entire_ tongue in?!

"Oh god, R-Rick..." Jerry's upper half collapsed down flat onto the sheets, his ass still in the air. He looked up at the head board... The room was almost spinning...

Rick flicked the tip of his tongue upward, making Jerry bite his lip and moan. He clenched around Rick's tongue, preventing him from moving any further inside.

"Um, J-Jerry?" Rick asked quietly, temporarily removing his mouth from the man's ass. He sat on his heels and fidgeted with his lab coat. "Um, could you maybe, um... R-Relax a little? F-For me, please?"

"Oh, uh... Sure..." Jerry hadn't even realized he was so tense. "Sorry..."

Doofus Rick leaned forward again and stuck his tongue back inside, with much more ease this time. Now he swirled it around, tasting the other man, loving the feeling of the smooth walls on his tongue.

Jerry's erection became much more prominent now, hanging hard and heavy between his legs, his precum dripping onto the sheets. He squirmed as it throbbed, wanting to touch himself so badly.

Rick used one hand to spread the other man's ass open while he reached the other up to his balls and gently massaged them. Rick's own erection was straining against his pants,making it increasingly harder to focus on Jerry.

"R-Rick..." Jerry mumbled. "Keep... Keep going, I'm gonna cum..."

Rick made a noise of agreement and moved his hand up to the base of Jerry's cock and gripped it firmly. He stroked him slowly, eager to bring his partner to completion.

Jerry couldn't contain himself anymore. "Ah, Rick..." He came with a whine and clawed at the bed sheets. "Oh fuck..."

His legs shook and he lied flat on the bed now, breathing heavily. Rick removed his tongue from his ass and lied next to him. Once Jerry regained his composure, he rolled over to face Rick.

"Now it's my turn--" he paused when he saw the dark stain on Rick's pants. "Oh..."

"I-I'm sorry, Jerry, I couldn't wait..." Rick covered his crotch with his hands and blushed.

Jerry smiled. "It's okay."

A silence fell over them. Then Rick awkwardly cleared his throat. "So, um... Did.. Was... Did you like it?"

Jerry chuckled. "Yeah. It was... Different, but that doesn't mean it was bad."

Rick smiled at him, his anxiety washing away. "Oh, good."

"Maybe next time, you could try fucking me..." Jerry smirked at him.

Rick went wide-eyed and his blush darkened. "Wh-Wha...?"

Jerry laughed at Rick's reaction and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'm messing with you."

"Oh..." Rick yawned. "I think I'm gonna take a nap..."

Jerry stood up and pulled his pants back up. "Alright. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Rick smiled and put a pillow underneath his head, closing his eyes. "Okay. See you soon."

Jerry quietly made his way out of the room to start making dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> WELP, that happened. I probably will never write anything like this ever again lol.


End file.
